


Working Out

by forthemyoui



Series: "좋지?" "응, 좋아" / Our Hands in Her Pocket [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, SaNayeon shipper wish fulfilment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthemyoui/pseuds/forthemyoui
Summary: It's just difficult to resist Sana, Nayeon realises, when Sana teases her about getting abs and an impromptu workout session follows during the Fukuoka leg of their Japan Showcase Tour. They take the time to work out the quirks of their undefined relationship as well.





	Working Out

Nayeon walks through the dark hallway of the Fukuoka location. A new staff member trails behind her with the relevant access cards. She's a little sleepy but has to fetch her phone, at least, before she goes to lie down and be idle.

When she opens the door to the dressing room, Sana is seated at a table kicking her legs about. By the familiar set up of the portable charger, wi-fi device, and manager's phone, Nayeon knows she's doing another live stream.

"Hey," Sana says, bouncing about in her chair.

"Hmm," Nayeon responds tiredly and moves to search the place for her phone, conveniently picking up a pack of snacks Sana left there; she doesn't even bother to ask for permission because Sana doesn't really deny her anything anyway.

"Nayeon-unnie is taking my snacks!" Sana mock-complains.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nayeon says dryly, barely laughing as she finally locates her phone.

"I'm going to imprison you here!" Sana whines loudly.

By this time the staff trailing Nayeon has sat down and their manager is asleep at another dressing table near the wall. Nayeon lets herself be dragged into a chair next to Sana. Sana kind of seems to get that Nayeon isn't in the mood to be filmed, but also seems to guess that Nayeon will entertain her wiles for a bit.

Nayeon immediately places her head onto Sana's shoulder and waves at the phone.

"Let's check on how your abs are doing," Sana announces, fingers poking out of her training suit sleeve moving for Nayeon's stomach. "Onces are curious after all."

Nayeon squirms a bit and whacks Sana's hand once. Giving up on going away quickly, she pops open the bag of snacks and takes a leisurely bite into a cracker before feeding Sana the other half.

"You're never going to get abs at this rate," Sana says while chewing.

"Hey, you never know," Nayeon says, "I exercise a lot after all."

Sana blinks and turns gently red before laughing her usual ridiculous laugh. "That's a lie. You don't even go to the gym with Jihyo."

Nayeon shrugs, fishing out another cracker for herself. "You can work out outside of the gym."

Sana looks down at Nayeon looking up at her with an irritatingly knowing look. Nayeon blinks not-so-innocently up at her, suddenly snatching Sana's hand from underneath the table and slipping it up her own sweatshirt. Sana delivers as usual and lets out an audible gasp.

Sana can't see for herself but she swears she feels the outline of abs. They definitely aren't as defined as Momo's, still comfortably resting beneath a layer of fluffy flab, but they're there, and more present than they were previously.

Nayeon grins lazily and licks the chip dust off her fingertips. "I'm closer than you think, everybody."

Nayeon doesn't know why it happens - she truly was just trying to grab her phone and go to lie down on a couch some rooms away - but Sana is irresistible, whether to play with or to provoke.

"Just a few more workout sessions should do the trick," Nayeon continues, finally letting go of Sana's hand but knowing full well Sana won't retract it that quickly.

Sana blinks down with her glasses still on. She knows what Nayeon is referring to. They make terrible reference to their 'workout sessions' day in and day out that it's honestly shocking that no member has caught on thus far. It would really be detrimental to group harmony if they did, so it's still better to be careful, Sana decides.

"I'll have to see for myself," Sana protests, looking back into the phone camera.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind being observed," Nayeon feeds Sana another piece of cracker, letting her fingertips slip gently into Sana's mouth just so she can taste them on the tip of her tongue.

Sana shakes her head, almost blushing now, and removes her hand from underneath Nayeon's shirt. She's getting a flashback to the last time they shared a hotel room; Nayeon was also somewhat beneath her, but laying her head on her bare stomach and biting at a nipple. She shudders.

"Anyway, I'm a little tired, so I'm going back to the waiting room," Nayeon announces, picking up her pack of snacks and her phone, "the one down the hallway, second door to the right. I'm going to sleep."

Sana almost rolls her eyes at Nayeon's pointed remarks.

Sana hears the door shut behind Nayeon and the staff member. She looks into the phone camera and tries to focus on the comments speeding past. Lots of jokes about abs, lots of questions about what they were eating, lots of "when do you have to go?"

"She's not sick," Sana replies to one of the comments, "just a little tired. Nayeon-unnie needs a lot of rest as a senior citizen."

Sana taps her fingers onto the table, constantly being assailed by comments that seem to beg her to stay on for long but simultaneously present to her the delicious offer to end the stream any time she wants. After all, Nayeon basically delivered the detailed instructions and directions to a very tempting offer, something so bloody necessary but unadvised in the middle of a showcase tour. They need a break but can't seem to find time for one, so why not make good of what pockets of time are available?

Well, this is all Nayeon's fault.

"I think I'll have to go change outfits soon," Sana finally ekes out, real guilt lacing her tone. "There's four hours to the stage and we still have to get makeup and hair done."

Sana waves excitably to the audience and then ends the stream. She taps their sleeping manager on the shoulder and returns to him his phone and then tells him she'll be heading to the waiting room for resting.

When Sana reaches the waiting room door, she knocks before entering. She opens the door to a sleepy Nayeon wrapped in one of their blankets, placidly tapping away on her phone and grunting in acknowledgement as Sana enters. She looks like a geriatric.

Sana looks outside for other members or staff before shutting the door and locking it. It is the mid-downtime before a show, the time after the final rehearsal and soundcheck before outfitting. Usually they provide extra time for the rehearsal, preparing for spillover or delays. If the rehearsal goes promptly, the mid-downtime period can be stretched for casual relaxation for as long as possible.

Pulling off her hair ties and glasses, Sana makes a gesture for Nayeon to shift a little on the outdated-looking couch with slightly coarse material. There isn't much space but Nayeon helps her make do.

Sana stares at Nayeon using her phone. "Sorry, what?"

"What 'what'?" Nayeon asks.

Sana's hands inch their way up to Nayeon's wrists. "Did you really call me here for nothing?"

Nayeon whines when Sana removes her phone from her grasp. But from how loosely she was clinging onto it and how she didn't even try to re-acquire the phone still within her reach, Sana can tell she has Nayeon's attention.

"I was just playing," Nayeon wraps her arms around Sana's waist, turning Sana around so Sana's facing the door and Nayeon's spooning her; they still haven't acknowledged their usual friendly affection for each other and their sexual exploits in the same scene and in the same breath, so looking at Sana in the eyes is, for good reason, going to be slightly awkward.

"Playing?" Sana complains. "I ended that live stream early."

"I didn't come in to disturb you intentionally," Nayeon swears. "I don't know why I did it either. You're just so fun to play with."

To punctuate her last sentence, Nayeon slips her hand up Sana's top and pinches a nipple in between her fingers. Sana lets out a clear moan. How can people be both sleepy and really horny? Side effects of being a hormonal youth with a bad schedule, Nayeon guesses.

Nayeon runs her nose up and down Sana's neck, breathing in the scent and removing her hand from Sana's chest to sweep aside Sana's hair. She places a long kiss to Sana's neck, just where thin strands of hair begin near her scalp. Sana shivers from this, and reaches back for Nayeon's hand, hoping to redirect it. Nayeon lets her.

Sana pulls Nayeon's hand back up her top. She unzips the training outfit herself, momentarily wrenching herself from Nayeon under the blanket to pull off the top. She quickly unclasps her bra and throws it to the floor, astutely placing Nayeon's large bag on top of it in case clothes on the floor might give anything away to an unsuspecting intruder.

Nayeon watches from behind, admiring the wingbones and small of Sana's back, looking at the moles that dot it. Even like this, in a dingy waiting room with carpeted floor, outdated furniture, and Sana in a training suit, Sana is beautiful.

"Lie down," Nayeon instructs; her voice is both harsh and not, just delivering the necessary instructions, and Sana adjusts her position, both as much in control and a little intoxicated by the gravelly feel of Nayeon's voice.

When Sana lays back down, Nayeon kisses down her back. It's cold, but Nayeon grips Sana's waist and the open-mouthed kisses on Sana's neck and back provide the perfect warm contrast to make Sana shiver again.

"We have to be quick," Sana tells her, voice already breathy.

"Hmm," Nayeon hums in response, which Sana knows has come to mean both 'I got it' and 'I'll just do whatever'.

Sana's head goes back against Nayeon's shoulder as Nayeon's hand slips into her pants, giving a hard stroke against Sana's clothed core. The moan is a single, short exclamation, followed by a breathy conclusion, because they definitely have to be quiet. Rather than excited by the prospect of getting caught, they're the sort of animals now overall irritated by the lack of privacy in all areas of life, so a hotel bed would be much more preferred.

"Can we please switch roommates this evening?" Sana asks.

"Yes," Nayeon answers simply and works a rhythm against Sana's clit through her panties.

Sana doesn't know what it is, whether it's just leftover teenager hormones or the sudden enjoyment of a slightly less packed schedule, but she is sensitive and instantly reaching for Nayeon's wrist so she can help Nayeon press harder.

Nayeon hates the elastic band of Sana's pants, but it'd be way harder to dress in an emergency to rip off Sana's lower garments too, so she withstands the constant resistance against the movements of her wrist. Finally she brings her fingers up to Sana's lips. She'd been testing the waters recently and Sana had been receptive, so she isn't surprised but is bloody aroused when Sana takes her fingers into her mouth without hesitation.

Nayeon actually adjusts herself so she can watch Sana suck on her fingers for a bit. She mimes a quick in-out motion and feels the sensation strike her own arousal, like water rising when it is whipped, and then replaces her fingers in Sana's pants. She moves past the elastic band of Sana's panties and groans loudly, unabashedly at the wetness she finds there.

"You're soaked," Nayeon whispers, voice suddenly tight and needy.

"Mm," Sana gives hasty acknowledgement.

"How can you be this wet?" Nayeon almost laughs and Sana hits her forearm.

"Just do it."

Nayeon nods against Sana's neck, watching intently as Sana reaches for her own nipple, tweaking it and preparing for Nayeon to touch her more.

Nayeon strokes her up once and down again, focusing on her clit. She can't quite see Sana there but the slippery feeling is good enough. Sana raises her left leg slightly to give Nayeon more freedom of movement.

"Rub it," Sana instructs softly, "hard."

Nayeon is about to accede to the request easily, but an urge comes over her and she withdraws her hand from Sana's core, reaching up to turn Sana's face towards her. Nayeon's face descends so they can kiss, knocking foreheads and melting into each other as Nayeon's hand returns, rubbing circles on Sana's clit. Sana moans into the kiss, the sticky texture on her face where Nayeon briefly nudged her heightening her arousal.

Sana flicks her own nipple harder as Nayeon gives Sana's clit one last hard stroke before delving her fingers into Sana's slit, curling upwards all the way before withdrawing gently. Sana moans a long 'hnn' into the kiss. Sana's vocalisations can tend to be on the nasally side, and Nayeon didn't know she would like anything like that, much less grind her hips against Sana's bum at the sound of it.

Nayeon's hips meeting Sana's has the thrusts into Sana's core going much deeper. Sana breaks the kiss to gasp at the feeling, also thoroughly enjoying Nayeon's involuntary responses to her.

Brown hair descends like a curtain over their faces as Nayeon moves to rejoin their mouths.

"Fuck," Sana whispers into the kiss, "fuck me harder."

"Hmm," Nayeon affords a monosyllabic response.

"My clit," Sana says, hoping her few words convey her sentiments.

Nayeon brushes a strong thumb against Sana's clit in response. She breaks the kiss and dips her head beneath Sana's accommodating arm to begin suckling on a nipple.

Sana watches her intently, running a hand through Nayeon's hair to look at her better. Nayeon can't quite resist and swims up to peck Sana on the mouth before resuming her work.

"Nayeon, I'm close," Sana moans.

Nayeon quickens her rhythm. She uses her thumb to stroke Sana's clit harder. She watches Sana's face crumple a little and Sana bite into her own fist. She bites a nipple, surprised by Sana's hips bucking in response. Nayeon too knows the feeling of nipple stimulation shooting down to intensify the sensations at her core.

"Faster," Sana commands and Nayeon listens.

"I-"

"Coming?" Nayeon whispers into her ear.

"Fuck, Nayeon, I'm-"

"Come for me, baby," Nayeon says steadily.

"Oh, fuck!" Sana's hips lurch and Nayeon transfers her fingers to Sana's clit, rubbing intense and quick circles into it and trying to keep her fingers there even as Sana's hips move about.

"Fuck," Sana sighs, rolling her hips against Nayeon's fingers once more, "fuck, you're so good."

"Hmm," Nayeon hums again.

Sana turns around slowly, looking at Nayeon's own dazed expression. Sana picks up Nayeon's wrist. For a moment Nayeon guesses Sana's about to lick her fingers clean, but then Sana tugs down Nayeon's pants for just the right amount and transfers Nayeon's Sana-drenched fingers to her own core.

Nayeon obeys, letting Sana kiss her slowly but meaningfully, all while stroking herself with hard, strong strokes. It won't take much for Nayeon to get off, Nayeon knows. Just watching Sana come made her feel as if if she just grinded herself against Sana's bum or thigh she'd come in under a minute.

Sana is cupping Nayeon's face awfully lovingly while they kiss, but Nayeon redirects a hand to underneath her shirt. Sana palms Nayeon's hardening stomach and they both laugh very softly into the kiss before Sana ventures further upwards and realises Nayeon hadn't been wearing a bra all this time. She has no time to be scandalised over the conditions of the earlier live stream and instead goes to tweal Nayeon's nipple, eliciting a high-pitched sound from Nayeon. Nayeon has range, and Sana likes that so much.

"I'm near," Nayeon says matter-of-factly.

"Already?" Sana asks, sincerely surprised.

"Yeah," Nayeon's voice going a little higher from the tension at her core.

Sana immediately pushes Nayeon's hand aside and shimmies down the sofa. Nayeon watches, pleased, but face showing nothing but practical impatience, and waits for Sana to position her head just right. As soon as Sana begins sucking on her clit through her panties, Nayeon throws her head back with a hand loosely in Sana's hair.

"Off," Nayeon commands. "My panties, get them off."

"I want you to come like this," Sana says, almost in her usual persuasive tone. "Just like this."

Nayeon can't help but feel it isn't enough, but Sana scrapes her teeth against her clit through her panties and that is enough. Nayeon's hips surge up against Sana's face and Sana sucks incessantly, acquiescing a little later to Nayeon's request and pulling Nayeon's panties aside to lick hard strokes against Nayeon's clit as she comes.

When Nayeon is done, she pulls Sana up to her face to kiss her.

"Sana," Nayeon says, "you make me feel so good."

"Mm," Sana hums.

"And so tight in the chest sometimes," Nayeon adds.

"If you want to say you like me," Sana pushes on boldly through the kiss, "say it quickly."

"I like you," Nayeon says gruffly and kisses her more roughly, as if compensating for the tenderness of the sentiment.

"I like you too," Sana responds without hesitation. "Let's go out. After the showcase. Or when we do Osaka. But let's go out. Dinner or something."

Nayeon nods and Sana can feel it.

"I'll tell the managers to call us when outfitting starts. Let's sleep," Nayeon says. "I really was extremely tired when I went to fetch my phone just now. And now I'm going to be sore onstage."

Sana giggles. "Worth it. Anyway, workout sessions tend to do that to you. Did you really get abs from, you know, us?"

Nayeon shrugs, looking at Sana affectionately. "Maybe. They started getting harder recently. And my stomach does ache after we, uh, fuck."

"I guess it's good then," Sana pulls the blanket up and over them. "Goodnight."

"Mm, goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I just wrote this


End file.
